Nervios
by sodenoakatsuki
Summary: Elsa se da cuenta que bajó los nervios, aún no puede controlar su magia. Y se da cuenta con la llegada de Dominic, un joven príncipe heredero de un reino cercano.


Nuevamente se daba un baile en el palacio de Arrendelle, pero esta vez era diferente. La princesa Anna era quien había organizado aquella fiesta. Ya que se daría por el cumpleaños numero 20 de su majestad la reina Elsa, pero aquel baile tenia un secreto oculto.

-Apresúrate Elsa-decía con su característico entusiasmo la princesa Anna casi al punto de estar empujando a su hermana hacia la sala principal donde se llevaba a cabo el baile.

-Anna, espera-dijo en protesta la reina, sin darse cuenta que ya estaba frente a sus invitados. Al caer en cuenta de aquello, la joven reina se paró erguida y camino seguida por su hermana hacia aquellas personas quienes dieron una reverencia en honor la soberana.

Al mirar a sus invitados, se dio cuenta de algo y jalo a su hermana discretamente para discutir aquel asunto.

-Me puedes decir ¿por que en esta fiesta ha aumentado considerablemente la cantidad de varones jóvenes?-dijo con tono acusativo a su hermana quien sintiéndose descubierta solo sonrió amplia mente intentando disminuir la molestia de la reina

-Lo siento, Elsa solo quiero que te des una oportunidad-explico Anna bastante serena

-¿Tu no aprendes?, recuerdas lo que te paso a ti con..., bueno ya sabes-dijo con algo de tacto, para evitar que su hermana se sintiera mal

-Pero gracias a eso soy muy feliz ahora-dijo triunfante la pecosa princesa, un suspiro dejo salir la reina para dirigir unas palabras a sus invitados

-Me complace recibirlos en Arrendelle y que sean participes de una celebración tan importante-dijo la reina-espero que lo disfruten-al terminar de hablar la banda comenzó a tocar dando inicio al baile.

Elsa era feliz viendo a su hermana bailar alegremente al lado de Kristoff, a pesar de que los movimientos del chico eran algo torpes ambos se la pasaban bastante bien. Comenzó a caminar sin quitar la vista de Anna sin percatarse que había un joven que llevaba un enorme pastel de chocolate caminando hacia ella.

Anna quien se dio cuenta pero un poco tarde, no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar.

-Elsa, cuidado-pero fue un poco tarde ya que tanto el joven como la reina se encontraban en el música paró y los asistentes del baile solo observaban a la reina, ella dándose cuenta que era obserbada por todos intentó ponerse de pie, el joven ya se había incorporado y amablemente brindo su ayuda a la soberana, quien sorprendida estaba a punto de tomarla, pero al observarlo por alguna razón se levantó sola.

-No pareces un cocinero ¿porque llevabas eso?-pregunto la reina sin entender, por el aspecto que tenia aquel joven debía provenir de una familia de la nobleza. Tenia el cabello negro, algo largo y despeinado, unos ojos color verde esmeralda, que la reina no dejo de observar en ningun momento y una piel tan pálida como la de ella.

-Lo siento su alteza-dijo el joven- El hombre que lo traía era un anciano y por eso ofrecí mi ayuda, la reina al percatarse de que todos la miraban y que aun no reanudaban la música.

-Sigan, por favor, no le den tanta importancia a este pequeño percance-ordenó la reina, causando que la banda volviera a tocar. Anna corrió hasta su hermana.

-Elsa, creo que deberías de ir a lavar..te-dijo dudando de sus palabras al hacerle ver a su hermana que era un desastre

-Realmente lo siento su majestad-dijo nuevamente el chico

-Trata de tener más cuidado-dijo Elsa, pero se dio cuenta de que el también estaba cubierto de merengue- Creo que seria bueno Anna, que llevaras a nuestro invitado al baño más cercano- dijo la reina mientras salia de aquella habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto, para poder cambiarse. y limpiarse, daba gracias a que su cabello no era victima del merengue.

Poco después tocaron a su habitación.

-Soy yo-dijo Anna intentando que su hermana le respondiera

-Pasa-anuncio la soberana, ya cambiada y limpia.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto la pecosa un poco divertida recordando a su hermana llena de merengue en el suelo.

-He estado mejor-respondió algo seca Elsa

-Regresemos, te están esperando-

Mientras ambas caminaban, el joven que había chocado con la reina, las logro interceptar y se incorporo al andar de ambas.

-Reina Elsa de Arrendelle, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas en nombre de las islas del este-dijo el causando que Anna lo mirará más detenidamente.

-No se preocupe, solo disfrute de la fiesta-contesto la reina

-Me adelantaré Elsa-dijo Anna apresurando el paso hasta parecer que corría.

Elsa y el joven, caminaban en total silencio, el la miraba de reojo y cuando la reina se dio cuenta lo encaro.

-¿disculpe pero aún me quedan rastros de merengue?-preguntó ella mirándose el vestido.

-No para nada-dijo apenado el pelinegro, realmente la belleza de Elsa era intimidarte.

-Asi que vive en las islas del este-habló ella intentando entablar una conversación

-Si, soy el primogénito del Rey, mi nombre es Dominic-se presentó el ojiverde

-Pues yo soy Elsa, reina de Arrendelle-dijo ella extendiendo su mano hacia la del joven

Cuando ambos llegaron al salón del baile, la fiesta estaba aún más animada.

-¿Le gustaría bailar?-pregunto Dominic, pero ella lo miró extrañada

-No, gracias-respondió secamente. Anna quien observaba aquello no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con su mano al ver la terquedad de su hermana.

-Calmate Anna, ¿ella siempre ha sido así no?, ¿por que seria diferente esta vez?-Kristoff intentaba calmar a su novia

-Por que es horrible ver como sigue trabajando sin parar para hacer a Arrendelle un mejor lugar, pero todo se lo toma tan enserio, que no puede descansar ni un día, ¿Por que no puede aceptar por primera vez la invitación de un joven para bailar?-se quejó molesta la castaña

-Se que quieres que tu hermana sea feliz, pero no es de las chicas que se enamoran a ''primera vista''-dijo el causando que Anna lo viera molesta

-¿que quiere decir con eso?-dijo ella, pero luego comenzó a reírse- Creo que tienes razón, ella no funciona bajo presión-dijo Anna recordando el cumpleaños número 18 de Elsa, el día de la coronación.


End file.
